Pushing the Lonely Away
by Kpop fanfic 2019
Summary: It's finally winter which mean its the perfect season for love. All around Lucy Heartfilia, she sees couples but there she is all alone. And the thought of having a lover makes her extremely horny. She's had feeling for Gray for a while now but overtime when she tries to get close to him he pushes her away. But what will happen when a very horny Gray and Lucy sit in a room alone?


1team_for_life

10-11-19

**(Lemon Alert)**

Lucy Hartfilia sat at a table for lunch with Levy and Erza. Outside, the white snow fell from the sky blanketing the ground in feet of snow. The perfect weather for snuggling with someone special but yet Lucy didn't have that. "So me and Gajeel wanted to try something new in bed but we're not sure what too…" Levy trailed off her conversation as she saw Lucy staring deeply at nothing. She had barely touched the plate of food in front of her and she only plucked the broccoli with her fork.

"What's wrong Lu-chan?" Levy asked.

Lucy regained focus and whipped her head towards Levy.

"I'm happy for you Gajeel, you guys make such a cute couple. But I just wish I could have that. Whenever I see couples like you and Gajeel or Alzack and Bisca I can't help but just get filled with a bit of envy. But I'll have that one day. Maybe it's not my time." Lucy gave a faint smile as tears started to slowly well up in her. "I'll be okay. I'm just dramatic."

"I'LL BURN YOUR FACE OFF!" "I'LL FREEZE YOUR ASS OFF!" At that moment Natsu and Gray bursted into the guild with another one of their stupid fights. Gray grabbed Natsu's collar and pulled him in so that he was inches from his face. "If you actually had your shirt on for once I'd grab your collar!" Natsu complained. Natsu pushed back punching Gray in the face as Gray fumed with frustration.

"ICE MAKE HAMMER" Gray yelled attacking Natsu with his sharp ice.

"FLAMING FIST OF THE FIRE DRAGON!" Natsu attacked back. "I'll turn you into ash you bastard!"However, both Natsu and Gray stopped in there tracks as the felt a disturbing presence behind them. A type of presence that made the hairs on your neck stand up. They turned around to see a glaring Erza staring deep into their soul.

"Requip! HEART KREUZ ARMOR!" Erza yelled.

A sword appeared from the sky and fell swiftly into Erza's hand as she pointed the tip of her sword inches away from Natsu's nose. Drops of sweat rolled down Natsu's face. "Why are you just pointing it at me?! Grays here too you know." Natsu complained.

"You always start the problems and now I'll end it." Erza answered firmly. She stood back and attacked Natsu with a limited amount of power. If she went to hard he might not have been able to walk for awhile. Erza grabbed Natsu's ear and pulled him away from the dining hall. With him kicking and complaining the whole time.

"That damn flame head had it coming." Gray said under his breath.

In the midst of the aftermath, Gray saw a tear fall from Lucy's face. He was overcome with worry for some reason. Of course Lucy was his friend but it's not like it'd ever be more than that. Gray walked over to Lucy slowly. He sat down on the bench next to her and stared directly at her with intense contact.

"What's wrong?" Grey asked firmly.

Lucy felt overwhelmed. She couldn't handle Gray being this close to her. Anytime he was this close, the area between her thighs couldn't handle it. At first Gray was her best friend. Even though she loved Levy she couldn't confide in her like she could Gray. He listened, he cared, he gave advice, and great hugs, and he would never leave her. But after a while Lucy didn't feel the same. She felt that something else in her was developing.

"It's nothing." Lucy said quietly.

She looked into Grays deep eyes and flashed a smile. But that only hurt Gray more. Her smile had a hint of sadness not the same bubbly Lucy that would go around optimistically like usual. Just as Gray was about to bring her in for an embrace, Lucy quickly stood up.

"I'll catch you guys later." She said sadly. Lucy gathered her keys and bag and walked out of the guild. But the whole time Gray had his eyes on her.

**Lucy's House**

Lucy dropped her bag and layed down on her bed. _I don't think I'll ever find love. The only guys that I really hang out with are Gray, Natsu, and Elfman. Elfman's not my type, although attractive Natsu's like a brother to me, and Gray. Gray doesn't feel the same way. Him just sitting next to me was to much to 'd probably think I'm a weirdo. But, I want him t-to touch me. _More tears started to trail down Lucy's face. She wasn't crying anymore she was sobbing. Her body bounced as she now was fully out of control of her emotions. Tears dampened the blanket around her head and her face was sticky from tears. _I'm so pathetic crying over something as minor as this. _At that moment Lucy heard a knock on the door of her apartment which made her jump from the surprise. "I told Levy we'd reschedule are day together. I'm not in the mood right now." Lucy whispered to herself. She got herself under control and opened the door. She couldn't answer the door with her nipples she opened the door, to her surprise, it was Gray. His black hair in it's natural messy manner as he wore a white v-neck tee. Gray walked past Lucy without a word and sat on her bed.

"Sit down." He said firmly. She slowly walked over to her bed talking deep breaths the whole way over. _Your just sitting Lucy calm down. Gray doesn't feel the same anyway._ "So you really thought I was gonna let you leave without knowing what was bothering you." Lucy smiled lightly while being touched by Gray's kindness. "Recently, I've just been feeling lonely." Lucy started. Gray scratched his head.

"You have the whole guild. We've all risked our lives multiple times to save you. You can come to us for anything."

"Not that kind of lonely Gray." Lucy complained.

"I want a boyfriend. I want someone to kiss, someone to pull me in close, someone to talk to all night, someone to touch my body." Lucy trailed off realizing this was Gray she was talking to. Not Erza or Levy. Gray. Lucy looked up at him but he wore a blank expression. He looked down at her slightly unzipped shirt as her bountiful cleavage poked out and her nipples slightly hardened from talking about this topic. Her hips were so beautifully thin and her thighs were so smooth. All he wanted to do was touch her. But that was reserved for Natsu, not him. "I know I'm overwhelming you with all this girly stuff. You can leave now, thanks for being here for me. Gray didn't stand up. He looked into Lucy's brown eyes and body as he slowly leaned in. "Gray what are you do.." Gray lightly placed his lips on Lucy's as he slowly snuck his tongue in her mouth. Their tongues danced together for minutes moving back and forth as he explored every part of her mouth. Lucy took her hands and snuck them under his shirt. She touched all over his abs and delicately touched his nipples. After a while Gray pulled away leaving a line of saliva in between him and Lucy.

"I'm gonna go now." Gray quickly stood up but his arm was grabbed. "Don't go." Lucy said softly. Her underwear was soaked. What she really wanted was for Gray to fuck her badly but she obviously couldn't say that. Anymore kissing and she would have reached her limit. "I want you to touch me more." she said. But Gray pulled his arm. "You're just confused" he started, "I have to go." He quickly left Lucy's apartment and closed the door. Lucy knew she wasn't confused Gray is what she wanted. And on top of that he left her in such a state. She'd have to do _that_ again.

**The Day After**

Lucy took off her coat and walked into the guild. No one looked her way, so she assumed Gray wasn't there yet. She'd texted him all night but no answer, he hadn't even opened them. "Hi, Lu-chan." Levy started, "you feel any better." Lucy gave Levy a smile. She'd appreciated how she had the most supportive guild members.

Lucy was laughing at a joke Mirajane had told. "Hey Mirjane." Lucy asked, do you happen to know where Gray is?" She tried to say in a way that was as normal as possible(whatever that meant). "Well I know that Natsu, Erza, Wendy, Happy, and Carla went on some said it had a really big reward, but I'm not sure where Gray is. Why?" "Lucy was relieved that Gray didn't go with them. She needed to talk. She wasn't confused, she wanted Gray. That's when walked in. He worse a messy bedhead with a light grey hoodie. He ignored the normal hollers of greetings from the men at the bar and sat down at a table by himself in the corner. He got himself some ice water and pulled the hood over his head. "Gray doesn't seem to be in a good mood." Mirajane said. "Yeah," Lucy started, "I'll go talk to him." Lucy walked over to Gray with a beat red face. She then took a seat on the barrel next to him.

"Gray you haven't been answering my texts. I've been trying to contact you." Lucy lightly touched Grays arm which made him greatly tense up. Lucy found humor in this. She then decided to put her other hand on his chest, while tracing invisible images on it. "We need to talk about what happened yesterday." Lucy saw a tent slowly rise in Grays pant's. She couldn't believe her hands on his arm and chest did that much. (However, just sitting next to him made her go crazy.) Just as she was about to lean in closer Gray stood up. His hand slightly covering his area. "Lu-lucy, I know your confused but you need to stop this. This can't be happening."

Gray quickly shuffled away upstairs. He could be heard slamming the extra bedroom door. _What should I do? What if instead of bringing us closer I'm pushing us further apart. Should I really keep persisting? _Lucy's face now wore a serious expression. She was willing to take that risk. Even if it turned out badly Gray would eventually forgive her. Lucy headed up stairs and was eventually face to face with the closed door that held Gray on the other side. She confidently twisted the door knob to see Gray sitting on the floor next to the bed. He looked like he was in pain; the tent in his pants had greatly increased since he was downstairs. "Lucy get out of here." Gray winced. Lucy didn't listened she locked the door so that no one could get in then took a seat next to Gray. "Gray your really frustrating me" Lucy started, "I'm old enough to understand my own feelings! I'm not confused and I never was. .You. Not Natsu. You." Gray started to cry. Cold icy tears falling down his face and dripping onto the floor. Lucy moved a little closer. She gently took Grays head and laid it on her shoulder. She then took her fingers and ran them through his messy black hair.

"No you don't Lucy. I'm not the boyfriend, I'm the best friend. You don't come to me for love you come to me for love advice. And no matter how constant hints I drop at you, and how close i sit to you THAT'S ALL I'LL EVER BE!" Grays face now contained rivers of tears overflowing onto his pants and the floor. It made Lucy's heart sink. She cupped both of his cheeks in her hands and look at him deeply. She then leaned in for a kiss. She gently pulled on his bottom lip and slowly intertwined both of their tongues. She then changed positions to where her legs were wrapped around his waist and she sat on top of his member. Their kiss was now a battle of push and pull. It went from gentle to deeply passionate. Gray grabbed Lucy's but, pulling her closer as she grinded on his dick. She then came to a sudden stop, as Gray looked at her with a confused face as to why. "Gray I've liked you for a long time. At first it was just platonic but then it became more than that. I started imagining how it would feel to have you inside me, to have you kiss me gently or to just snuggle in a non-friendly way. Just sitting next to you makes me horny to beyond what it should, and whenever I see you sad it makes my heart sink. I really love you Gray. And I can only hope you feel the same." Gray's eyes widened from the heartfelt connection and his dick was rock hard against Lucy's lacy thong.

"I love you too Lucy." Gray confessed, "And if we go further than this I can't promise I'll go easy on you.

"That's definitely fine with me." Lucy answered back with a lustful smile, "Don't go easy on me."

Gray then stood up holding Lucy in his front. He then laid her on the bed in the room. Gray pulled down Lucy's skirt and ripped off her shirt leaving her in nothing but her thong and matching bra. Her big breasts were basically spilling out of their prison making Grays head spin.

"Spread 'em." He firmly said. Gray's new firm attitude made Lucy hornier. Lucy did as she was told and spread her legs. Her now lacy thong was soaked with her juices and was barely noticeable since it had practically disappeared within herself. He pulled her thong to the side and put his face in between her thighs. Lucy through her head back as Grays tongue flicked her clit. Somehow he had known this was her sensitive spot. He then sucked on the tip hardly making Lucy go crazy. Gray inserted his tongue inside her licking her walls and exploring every bit of her. Because of this Lucy's pussy was overflowing with her juices. Everytime Gray pumped his tongue in and out it went spraying all over his face. "Ughh." Lucy moaned, "Gr-Gray it feels too good I'm gonna cum."

Gray took that as a sign to go harder. He did one last sprint as he played with Lucy's clit. Lucy's back arched as her walls closed tightly around Grays tongue. Gray didn't feel the need to ask her if it felt good, her reaction was answer enough.

"Gray." Lucy started, "I want more." Lucy's whole face was red from the embarrassing words that came out of her mouth. Gray gave her a dirty smile as he flashed his pointy teeth. He reached down and undid Lucy's bra. She quickly covered her nipples.

Why are you hiding them?" Grey asked.

"Because it's embarrassing!" Lucy protested.

Grey forcefully removed Lucy's hand and pinned her down. He towered over her as his eyes searched her whole body; he drank in all of her glory and devoured every bit of it. Gray plunged down on Lucy taking in a nipple. He roughly sucked on Lucy's areola as it stiffened in his mouth. He took his other hand and played with her other breast. Gray pulled back up haven gotten enough of Lucy's breast.

"Are you ready?" Gray asked seductively liking his lips. Lucy's face was beat red. She had been waiting for this moment for a long time, and she knew Gray had been too. She wasn't just with him for the sex, (even though it was a plus) she really felt a genuine connection with him. Lucy shook her head to show that she gave her approval. Grey swiftly removed both his pants and boxers to reveal his cock. Lucy gasped at the sight, which just gave Gray more confidence. His 8 inch penis pulsated up and down, as the tip dripped with pre-cum. Gray positioned his penis in a way so it was right at the tip of Lucy's entrance. His hard cock slowly pushed into the mages pussy. Since it was so wet it slid in with ease. Lucy slammed her head back on the mattress from pleasure. She'd had sex before but never like ths. Taking in all 8 inches of Gray was too much for her.

"Are you ok?" Gray asked concerned.

Lucy nodded her head in approval to tell Gray to continue.

"I'm keeping my promise." Gray said, "I won't go easy on you."

Gray quickly slammed into Lucy's pussy. He pumped fast as her juices splashed out with every thrust. Gray took his left hand and groped Lucy's breast. He flicked her nipple harshly as he roughly thrusted into her.

"Gray you're going _too_ hard on me! Slow down!"

"I c-can't Lucy your too tight." Gray winced. His cock hardened inside of Lucy and sweat rolled down his face. Gray flipped Lucy over so now she was laying on her stomach. With every thrust her ass bounced up and down. This turned Gray on even more. He took both hands and grabbed giant handfuls of Lucy's ass. The jiggly embarrassed Lucy.

"Lay on your back and open your legs wide." Gray commanded.

"A-again" Lucy said barely getting her words out, "I just moved." Since Lucy was too slow for Grays animalistic pace he flipped her over himself spreading her legs as wide as they could go. Lucy was surprised by Grays speed. While thrusting into her, Gray simultaneously rubbed Lucy's clit with his thumb. Lucys pussy dripped with juices. She took her hands and squeezed her nipples. The pleasure she felt was too much to handle. This was nothing like maasturbating!

"GRAY I'M GONNA CUM!"

ME TOO LUCY!"

With a few more thrust Gray came inside of Lucy as he released buckets of white sperm into her. Lucy took his sperm in as her vagina gulped it down.

"That was fantastic." Gray panted, "I'm gonna pull out."

"No. Stay inside me. Lets fall asleep like this." Lucy gave Gray a faint smile and held his hand softly. The two fell asleep on top of each other peacefully.

**The Next Day**

Lucy smiled brightly as she walked into the guild. She wore a red mini skirt with black tights under and on top a grey turtleneck. Gray sat at the bar with a beer in his mug as he ran his fingers through his hair. Lucy's heart filled with happiness. She was no longer lonely. She had that special someone that she looked forward to seeing everyday and hated leaving at night. She quickly ran to sit next to him and grabbed his chin.

"Lucy what are you doi…" But before he could finish Lucy kissed him. Their tongues dancing together as their saliva mixed. Gray pulled away and all he felt was happiness. And this feeling wasn't going away anytime soon.


End file.
